


Need The Sun To Break

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: Time stamp forWoken Up My Heart.Set in the near distant future.





	Need The Sun To Break

“Cannot wear hat, Sid,” Geno says as he lifts the baseball cap off his head. “Must be joking.”

Sid makes a swipe for it but Geno holds it just out of reach.

“They see you in this hat and they think, that Sidney Crosby, _best friends_ with Evgeni Malkin, Evgeni has taught him nothing about fashion. What a failure.”

“That is not going to happen. I’ve seen people wear hats to fashion week before.”

He’s right, of course. Geno has seen them from the runway and silently judged their choices. Sid’s black hat is one of the least offensive things he’s seen and he already managed to wrestle him into the tightest pair of jeans ever. He should let him wear the hat.

But Sid’s pout is too adorable for him to resist as he presses his lips to Sid’s jaw as an apology.

Sid crosses his arms as Geno drags his lips down the side of his neck then back up again.

Sid sighs and relaxes and Geno smiles into the next kiss pressed to the corner of Sid’s lips.

He’s content to do this until the car stops outside of Bryant Park but Tanger, who has been sitting next to Sid in the town-car, clears his throat.

“You know I’m sitting right here.”

Geno holds Sid’s face in both of his hands and kisses him deeply.

Sid sputters out a laugh and Tanger huffs a breath.

“I can’t believe I ever thought you were cool,” Tanger says as he slumps against the door and pulls out his phone. “You’re such a dick.”

Sid pulls back and they don’t kiss again but they hold hands all the way to midtown.

-

“He’s so hot.”

Geno tries to stay completely still as a makeup artist paints his eyelids bright gold and the designer sews him into the shorts he has on.

It’s his first show and his hands are shaking. Geno’s hoping he doesn’t get poked.

“Is he single?”

“Who you talking about?”

Laura lets the curtain she’s not supposed to be peaking around drop.

“Your hockey friend. Is he single?”

“Tanger is married with kid. Very cute.”

Geno has three dozen new pictures of Alex on his phone from when he and Sid babysat last week. They made Valentine’s Day cards and cookies when Tanger and Cath picked him up they went right to bed, exhausted from chasing a six year old around for three hours.

“I don’t think I’m talking about him,” Laura says. “The other one. With the shoulders and the ass.”

Geno grits his teeth and the makeup artist taps the middle of his lips with the brush she’s holding as a way of getting him to relax.

She starts to cover his lips in silver glitter and Geno officially has no idea what this designer is going for.

“Is he single,” Laura asks again, “what does he like?”

Sid likes peanut butter cups and Burt’s Bees chapstick, but only the original kind because he likes the way it makes his lips tingle.

He likes top 40 radio and boring podcasts about coyotes and caribou and he likes to talk about what he learned while they cook dinner.

He likes to keep his hair short but also likes when it’s tugged on it a little bit and he likes to shrug when Geno points out to him that those two things don’t work together.

Sid loves him and he likes to tell him all the time, even if it doesn’t involve him physically saying the words.

By now Geno could write a novel about the things that Sid likes.

He clears his throat as Laura steps into her high heels and says “he likes hockey.”

Laura rolls her eyes and checks her makeup in the mirror beside him. “Could you give him my number?”

“Sid doesn’t date.”

_Because he’s already dating me._

“We don’t have to date,” she says, voice full of innuendo and Geno winces when he’s poked by the needle. The designer apologizes profusely and checks his garment for blood and Laura pats him on the shoulder. “Just think about it,” she says breezily and disappears into the crowd of models and event coordinators to find her place in line.

-

The lights out on the runway are hot and bright.

His makeup is starting to run into his eyes and the flashes from the photographers make it hard to see where the end of it is but he can clearly see Sid in the front row smiling up at him.

-

Afterwards he changes back into his street clothes, washes as much makeup off as he can and finds Sid and Tanger waiting for him at the backstage exit.

“Go get dinner now,” he says as he pulls on his hat and Tanger stands on his toes to look behind him.

“We don’t get to go backstage,” he asks and Geno shakes his head.

“Not that fun back there.” He looks at Sid and tips his head to the side. “Very hungry.”

Sid squeezes his arm. “Lets go get pizza.”

Tanger sits across from them in the booth.

Geno leans against Sid’s side and Sid hooks his ankle around his and Tanger drinks his beer and eats his pizza and mumbles something about how they better keep it down tonight because the guest bedroom is right next to the master and he didn’t bring earplugs.

Sid flicks a piece of crust at him and Geno laughs into his shoulder.

-

Tanger ends up falling asleep on the couch and after Geno takes a thirty second video of him snoring to use as potential blackmail he follows Sid down the hall to the bedroom.

The door is barely closed behind him before Sid has his hands tucked beneath his shirt. “You looked so good up there,” he says and Geno pushes him back towards the bed.

“One of the models hit on you,” he says and Sid frowns at him. “Ask if you’re single, ask what you like. Want me to give you her number.”

“Did you get it for me?”

Geno gives him an unimpressed look and palms Sid’s hardening cock through his jeans.

The teasing smile drops off his face and he takes a sharp breath in through his nose.

“Want to tell her you’re all mine. Can’t call her because we go home tonight and do this.”

He puts his hands on Sid’s chest and makes him sit down on the bed.

“Lay back. Somehow get these jeans off you.”

Sid nods and slides up the bed. He lifts his hips for Geno and after some struggling and laughing Geno finally gets them past his thighs and pulls them off his ankles. He brackets Sid’s thighs with his knees and Sid says “you know I don’t want her number, right?”

Geno nods and lightly touches Sid’s ribs with the palm of his hand. There’s a bruise from a rough check that he’ll have to be careful of.

Sid grabs his hand and his attention.

“I’m yours.”

-

In the morning Tanger is helping himself to Geno’s expensive imported Fair Trade French Roast coffee.

“Did you have fun last night,” he asks with raised eyebrows over the rim of the mug.

“Yup,” Sid answers and Tanger reaches over with his free hand for a fist bump.

-

Sid and Tanger have to catch a flight back to Pittsburgh and it’s not going to be a long goodbye.

He’ll join Sid at the end of the week but he still kisses him slowly against the inside of the front door while Tanger waits for the elevator down the hall.

Geno touches his knuckles over Sid’s heart. “Mine,” he says then takes Sid’s hand and holds it over his own heart. “Yours.”

Sid laughs. “You’re such a sap.” He kisses him then reaches for the doorknob. “I love you too.”

-

In the photo Geno has his hand on the crook of Sid’s elbow and his chin on his shoulder.

He was trying to reach over Sid for the check but Tanger grabbed it before he could get to it.

He was only in that position for a second. Whoever took it got them at just the right moment. Or wrong moment.

Geno chews at his bottom lip in Sid’s kitchen and worries.

Sid should know about this. They look so close and someone, someone stupid, might ask him about it. He doesn’t want him to be caught off guard.

He’s thumbing through a book on the couch and Geno leans over the back of it to show him the screen of his phone.

“You see this?”

Sid’s eyes flick up and briefly focus on the photo before he looks back to the page.

“I saw that this morning. We look nice.”

“You don’t worry? People can see this, maybe they think….I don’t what they think but-.”

“Geno.” He tips his head back against the pillow and looks up. “I don’t really care.”

“But-.”

Sid throws his hand up and wraps his hand around his Geno’s wrist and pulls him over the back. He lands half on top of him but after a few moments of repositioning they get comfortable.

“It’s just a photo,” Sid says. “I’m not going to worry about it.”

Geno slots his leg more firmly between Sid’s.

This isn’t new.

Lately Sid’s been more open. He’s been less shy about touching him in public and Geno’s pretty sure everyone within the Pens organization, not just the team, know about them.

He might be laying the groundwork for something big.

More and more Sid’s been talking about the future. About vacations and plans for living together full time. He’s caught Sid looking at his hands like he’s trying to picture a ring on one of his fingers.

Both of his parents know about them. Geno has a standing invitation to Cole Harbour.

Geno lifts his head off Sid’s shoulder and stares at his profile.

“Think I’m going to tell my parents.”

Sid freezes. “They don’t know?”

“No. Want to do in person but don’t see them a lot. Should just suck it up and do it over Skype. Want to do it before….just before.”

Sid hums. “You want me to be there?”

“Think so.” He pats at Sid’s face. “Mama will like.”

Sid grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. “Whenever you’re ready I’m ready.”

Geno takes a moment to consider then pushes himself up and over Sid. “Lets go now. Good time in Russia. Will both be home.”

“Are you sure?”

Sid’s still sitting on the couch with the book across one of his thighs. His hair is a mess in the back from being pressed against the pillow and the only thing stopping him from dropping to one knee and asking him to marry him is that he doesn’t have a ring.

Sid deserves a ring.

He holds his hand out for Sid to take and when his mother answers the Skype call their fingers are still laced together on the table between them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
